


Love Letters from a Drunk Guy

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--manKofi: https://ko-fi.com/badbadman





	Love Letters from a Drunk Guy

Hux shakes his head as he tries to focus his eyes on the paper in front of him. The Corellian whiskey bottle that was full hours ago, now it’s almost empty. He doesn’t know why but only when he’s drunk he’s capable to express his feelings. Not at you, of course not. He’d need more alcohol to do that. But after several whiskeys, he’s capable to put in words his feelings.

_My dearest (Y/N)…_

“No, that’stupid,” he says and crosses the words to start over.

_Dear (Y/N)…_

“No. What’s wrong with you, Armitage?” he scolds himself.

_(Y/N),_

_Words can’t express my feelings for you but here am I, trying. Since the moment I first saw you, you captivated me. Maybe it was your laugh, your voice, or your beautiful eyes. Maybe it’s everything about you._

_I know I act stern with you, but only because you make me nervous. Yes, you make the General of the First Order nervous with your mere presence._

_My heart beats with the hope that someday I’ll be brave enough to give you this letter and tell you everything I feel. And that you’ll like me back for who I am._

_General A. Hux._

When he’s satisfied with the letter, Hux stands up grabbing it and put it inside a pocket of his coat. The floor feels like moving and he decides it’s time to go to bed.

* * *

The next day, Armitage has a headache and the letter is long forgotten on his coat. He carries on with his routine and goes to the bridge of the ship.

“You’re hiding something,” Ren approaches him and speaks.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hux tries to defend himself. “Now, unlike you, I’d like to work so leave me alone.”

But that’s not enough for Kylo. He can sense that Hux is hiding something and he won’t stop until he finds out what it is.

Lucky for him, the opportunity happens when Hux leaves his coat unattended on a chair. Kylo sensed that Hux was carrying something that didn’t want to be seen so the coat is the perfect place to start looking.

“Wow,” he mumbles when he finds a letter. He reads it very fast and an evil smile born on his lips.

* * *

He goes and looks for you, willing to show the letter and embarrass Hux. He’s like a kid who’s about to do a mischief,

“You,” he says when he sees you at your work post.

“Supreme Leader,” you hurry to say. Not once Kylo has come to you work post and talk to you. Maybe that’s why he said, “you” instead of your name.

“What if I tell you that certain person has a crush on you?”

“Uh, wow. I didn’t expect that. Supreme Leader, I respect you and all but I don’t like you that way.”

“Not me, you idiot!” he explodes in anger that you thought he’s the one who has a crush on you.

“Sorry,” you back up and pray that he doesn’t choke you.

“I’m talking about Hux,” he breathes fast because of his outburst. “Hux has a crush on you.”

“W-what?”

“Look,” he gives you the letter. “He even writes love letters for you,” he sneers.

You open the piece of paper and read what it says. Your hands shake and you gulp down at the beautiful words Hux wrote thinking about you.

“I can’t believe it…”

“I know, pretty stupid, right?” Kylo scoffs.

“No,” you look up at him. “Not at all. I need to find him.”

“What?”

“I need to find Hux.” And saying that, you leave Kylo with a confused look and in the mood to throw a tantrum because his plan didn’t work.

* * *

“Officer (L/N),” Hux says when he sees you arrive. He doesn’t recognize the piece of paper in your hands.

“General, hi,” you say nervously. You don’t know how to address the subject of the letter but you know you have to say something.

“How can I help you?”

“Well, somehow I found this,” you show him the letter and his face turns into panic recognizing his writing.

“I wrote it drunk,” he blurts out.

“What?”

“I was drunk and wasn’t thinking clearly. I’d appreciate if you can give it back to me so I can destroy it.”

“Oh…”

Hux sees how your eyes fill with deception and you look down to the floor disappointed. Could it mean you were expecting something else?

“I mean, I was drunk but it seems that’s the only way I can express what I feel,” he says, hoping to make you feel better.

“So you mean all those things?” Your heart fills with ope again.

“Yes, of course. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever meet. And I’m not talking only about physical beauty, but everything about you is surrounded by an aura of beauty that makes my heart beat with joy.”

“General…” you say surprised. “Are you drunk right now?”

“No, why?”

“Because you’re telling me your feelings, in a gorgeous way.”

Hux stays silent for a moment, comprehending what you said. You’re right, he just told you how you make him feel and he’s not even drunk.

“Do you… Do you return those feelings?” he asks, terrified of your answer. What if you say thanks and then reject him?

“Yes,” your hand looks for his. “I do.”

Hux’s heart is about to explode from happiness inside his chest. He wants to lift you in his arms and smash his lips against yours. But you’re in front of other officers and he doesn’t want to give them a show.

“Would you like to have dinner with me? Tonight?”

“I’d love to,” you answer. “As long as you don’t get drunk.”

“No more alcohol for me, I promise you.”

Both of you laugh and reluctantly you say goodbye to him, with the promise of that dinner on both of your minds.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the ship, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren throws a tantrum, destroying a panel control with his lightsaber. He’s upset that his plan to humiliate Hux didn’t work. And not only that, thanks to him, the General has a date with his crush.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man
> 
> Kofi: https://ko-fi.com/badbadman


End file.
